Castelos & Reis
by Bruna Britti
Summary: Houve uma época, em tempos difíceis e conflitos tempestuosos, onde o futuro do mundo não era promissor. Eram época de guerras e luta pela sobrevivência... ainda assim, era época de amar...


Olá pessoal, espero que gostem da Fan Fic! Ela é medieval, com o shippear Harry/Ginna, e um tantinho grande. Vai ter muito romance, cenas de ação, e tentarei ser sempre fiél a história da J.K. Conto com comentários p/ fazer uma ficwriter feliz!

Resumo oficial:

**_Houve uma época, em tempos difíceis e conflitos tempestuosos, onde o futuro do mundo não era promissor. Quando regressou das Cruzadas para assumir o trono, Rei Phillipe viu seu futuro próspero reinado transformar-se em sombrio pesadelo. Seu irmão gêmeo, Luis XIV, tinha unido forças a um bruxo que todos sabiam tratar-se de um Lorde voltado para seus próprios interesses. Mas Luis estava tão cego pelo poder que arrancar-lhe a venda em seus olhos tornou-se impossível. Obcecado, não mediu esforços, nem ao menos quando o cavaleiro Harry Potter tentou lhe mostrar a verdade._**__

**_Este se encontrava dividido: O mundo que conhecia onde bruxos e comuns viviam juntos já não mais existia, e, quando ao sofrer um duro golpe de Voldemort pensa ter perdido Ginna para sempre, parte de si segue na busca implacável ao lado de Rei Luis XIV contra um dos bruxos mais poderosos e mais perigosos. Embora, de fato, não esquecesse os horrores que seu rei estava acometendo contra os de sua própria raça._**__

**_Mas Ginna, ao contrário do que imaginava, estava viva. Ao menos era o que dizia a estranha que tanto tinha em semelhança com aquela cujo seu amor um dia havia dado. Entretanto havia suas ressalvas, foi-lhe impossível acreditar na camponesa que desconhecesse os costumes da época, sobre castelos e reis, tampouco sobre a guerra que marcaria a Idade Média como um período das trevas._**__

**_A ele, tampouco foi-lhe fácil acreditar quando ouvi-a dizer ser a Ginna Weasley do futuro..._**

PRÓLOGO

O mundo não era mais o mesmo desde que alguém pronunciou a palavra "Bruxo". Não há data, ou registro de quando ou onde foram ditas pela primeira vez, entretanto os boatos que se espelhavam pelos vilarejos eram, de fato, os mais diversos possíveis.

Entre eles destacavam-se os singelos até mesmo os mais absurdos. Às vezes cruéis, outros espalhafatosos. Todos com fundo de verdade. Era o ano de 1103, e Londres andava apavorada. Esses "adoradores do demônio", assim como era chamados, causavam pânico a ponto de antes amigos não mais reconhecerem uns aos outros. Vizinhos começaram lançar olhares desconfiados, homens e mulheres viam-se presos ao próprio receio neste campo de trevas, onde até mesmo crianças dificilmente acabavam escapando.

Esse quadro tornou-se pior. O medo aumentou. O terror tornou-se assaz a ponto de não apenas as pessoas se estranharem, como também passaram a perseguir umas as outras. Qualquer um, divergindo raça, idade ou sexo, em qualquer momento, poderia ser acusado de estarem "mancomunadas com o diabo". Muitos bruxos morreram, outros eram apenas humanos, todos com o mesmo destino em comum: A fogueira.

No entanto a realidade do caos tomou proporções alarmantes na noite em que Philipe, o mesmo cujo homem dera permissão a esta caça contra os bruxos – e o fizera com um grande sorriso estendido nos lábios – viu com seus próprios olhos e soube que aquele seria a noite de sua morte. Sim, um homem sempre sabia quando se estava à beira de um abismo.

O fogo crescia em vários pontos da cidade, e o cenário não podia ser menos que a de um filme de terror. Camponeses gritavam, corriam, mas já não havia para onde se esconder. Ninguém sabia, mas aquela noite estava destinada a entrar para a história. Bem, talvez soubessem... Ou pressentissem assim como o Rei Phillipe.

Este se encontrava em seu trono, com aparente tranqüilidade de uma noite comum. Mas quem de fato o conhecesse sabia bem o que se passava em sua mente. Poderia fingir-se sereno quando tão visível suas atitudes o delatavam? Ao levantar o braço para enxugar o suor da testa foi impossível não ver que lhe tremiam as mãos. Todos ao redor do rei desviaram o olhar, em sinal de compaixão.

- Senhor! – seu conselheiro correu e quase tropeçou nas próprias pernas ao surgir no grande salão. Ali estavam presentes os mais fortes guerreiros que Phillipe reunira no último instante. Era certo que muitos tinham abandonado ao seu rei naquela guerra, e - mercenários agora – juntavam-se ao grupo que marchavam contra Phillipe.

O homem evitou olhar para cada um dos rostos, sabendo bem que destroçar-lhe-ia o coração ver a derrota estampada em suas faces. Por mais bravos que fossem, ao fundo sentiam e sabiam, tinha perdido a guerra. Assim sendo encaminhou-se para postar-se de frente ao trono, de joelhos, em sinal de respeito ao homem que tinha seguido por todos esses anos com orgulho.

- Levante-se – ouviu-lhe dizer, e surpreendeu ao conselheiro sentir-lhe o tom de voz estranhamente seguro – Acredito não haver mais tempos para tais formalidades.

Ele assentiu.

- Senhor, não lhe trago boas notícias. – sabia que Phillipe iria odiá-lo se não fosse direto ao ponto. Com pesar entregou-lhe a bomba que carregava nas mãos. – Eles invadiram o lado oeste, vossa majestade. Estão... estão... entrando na fortaleza.

O murmúrio foi inevitável, bem como Phillipe não ter movido um só músculo diante do comentário. Era quase como se o conselheiro tivesse lhe contado uma notícia banal.

- Há algo que também preciso lhe dizer. – acrescentou. Afastou uma mecha negra de seu rosto, colocou-o atrás da orelha e pigarreou fundo, para então entrelaçar as mãos escorregadias atrás das costas. – Seu irmão se juntou aos bruxos.

- Qual deles? – perguntou Phillipe, com um leve arquear de sobrancelha. Mas temia já saber a resposta quando o conselheiro não respondeu. Houve um silêncio abrasador, onde o suspiro profundo de Phillipe ecoou no salão. Fechou os olhos.

- Luís. – murmurou, com mágoa.

Qualquer leigo conhecia a rincha que existia entre os irmãos, e aquela sem sombra de duvida estava sendo a oportunidade perfeita para que Luís o arrancasse de uma vez do trono. O que jamais imaginaria, porém, era que Luís preferisse se juntar aos bruxos, ao invés de entrar em um acordo com ele.

O barulho escurecedor lá fora chamou atenção de todos, e por um instante, só por um instante ele esqueceu a dor da traição para se concentrar no problema maior que tinha entre as mãos. Gritos de terror ecoavam e estava cada vez mais próximos, o som de lâminas contra lâminas o fez pensar se usavam espadas apenas para se divertirem, uma vez que sabia que esses bruxos eram muito mais poderosos com suas varinhas na mão.

- Oh, maldição! – um dos homens gritou, e vários rostos se voltaram para a porta. As fortes batidas soadas no imenso portão eram um tambor fúnebre da batalha que logo se travariam entre os homens de Phillipe contra os bruxos.

Phillipe quase teve vontade de rir. Quase. O mundo caía a seus pés, mas o estupor o impediu de raciocinar com clareza. Um mês antes, então talvez ele tivesse conduzido a situação de outra maneira. Remorso? Culpa? Qualquer um desses sentimentos estava forte em sua mente. Um mês atrás, e teria pensado bem antes de travar uma guerra com os bruxos.

Sentiu dedos fortes apertarem seus ombros. Marcus, um homem muito alto e de cabelos negros, era um dos homens mais fiéis, e falou com voz suplicante.

- Senhor, peço que reconsidere meu pedido! Eu imploro!

- Não! – berrou - Eu não vou sair daqui! – toda sua fúria submergiu de repente ante a idéia de fugir como um coelhinho acuado. Levantou-se num salto, e para surpresa de todos cobriu com passadas largas a distância até a porta. Não deixaria ninguém morrer como um escudo para ele.

Marcus olhou-o incrédulo, balançando a cabeça.

- Sinto muito, não posso permitir isso! – anunciou. Em seguida virou-se para dar ordem aos guardas – Levem o Rei até a passagem atrás da tapeçaria, em seu quarto. Obriguem-no se for preciso!

Mas ninguém moveu um só músculo, e a risada do Rei ecoou pelo salão.

- És muito leal meu caro, mas tu parece ter te esquecido que os bruxos tomaram as passagens secretas? A porta escondida atrás do calabouço? Achas que já não me esperam no final desta passagem ao qual se refere? Não Marcus, - disse, – Mesmo que fosse de minha vontade, os bruxos já tomaram tudo, e meu irmão os ajuda. Já sou um homem morto – acrescentou.

Neste instante os portões se abriram com um estrondo ensurdecedor. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Homens foram jogados para o ar como marionetes, ao mesmo tempo em que bruxos rompiam pelo recinto com varinhas em punhos, gritando feitiços, lançando-se com espadas sobre os comuns numa batalha de vida e morte. Em questão de segundos o salão tinha se tornado um cenário de guerra.

Phillipe II não se escondeu, avançou com sua espada e lutou com afinco sem saber que o destino tinha-lhe reservado o pior. Lançando um olhar de esguelha, viu o homem das trevas, aquele que todos temiam. Ao seu lado jazia Marcus, caído sobre o chão.

Não foi uma luta demorada. Ao final, ele tinha perdido e aceitou a derrota.


End file.
